


Late Night Experiments in Surreality

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Customer Service & Tech Support, Gen, McDonald's, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:You can blame the boredom. But that's only half the reason.





	Late Night Experiments in Surreality

They end up playing a lot of shitty mind games to get them through graveyard shifts, which don’t pay much better but at least don’t have as many customers coming in and bugging them for shit like “directions,” or “bathrooms,” or, like, “food.” 

Tonight’s game is How Long Can Natasha Suck On This Milkshake While Swearing the Machine Is Closed for the Night Before the Customer Starts to Doubt Reality, and by 2 a.m. they’ve already got a six-minute superstar who jumps a mile when Clint appears from under the counter with his own large, clearly visible shamrock shake.

The customer’s car’s tail lights are a distant red before Natasha takes one last meditative sip and murmurs, “If we switched the bathroom signs, would more men or women say something about the urinals” — which is just one reason why, Clint thinks, as he clinks his cup against hers, he’ll keep on signing up for as many of these graveyard shifts with her as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx1MxJ-t8).


End file.
